1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to keyboards having backlight functions. More specifically, the present invention relates to a keyboard having a backlight function, the keyboard having a light emitting function whereby the keyboard can be operated even under conditions of darkness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A keyboard having a backlight function has been developed, whereby keys are made to emit light so that a user can operate the keyboard even under dark conditions such as in an airplane.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-280810 suggests an invention of a keyboard where LEDs (light emitting diodes) which can be continuously used for a long time and a light guide plate are used so that characters printed on key tops are lighted.
However, in the above-mentioned related art keyboard, an end of a link member is provided to the key top and another end of the link member is fixed to a back plate. The back plate is made of a transparent member, namely non-metal. Therefore, the back plate functions as the light guide plate configured to pass the light from a light source. Because of this, when the user pushes down on a key top, a rigid feeling may not be obtained and strength of the entire keyboard may be lacking.
In a case of a member made of metal where another end of the link member is fixed, deformation or the like due to impact during an assembling process of the keyboard may be generated. Hence, attention should be paid to assembling.